Don't Make Juvia Wait (GrUvia)
by Phoenix80803
Summary: A rainy day in Magnolia is all Gray's fault. (I suck at writing summaries and this is my first one so please, give it a chance.)


Don't Make Juvia Wait (Gruvia)

Hi everyone.

So before we begin with this crazy little Gruvia fic of mine, I just want to say that I do not own Gray or Juvia, and this was for me because I was bored.

I draw this with inspiration from our recent weather here in Hawaii. I looked out my window and thought "Wow, Juvia must be really sad right now," and this is what came of it! So enjoy!

One fine day in Magnolia, Gray was sitting at home, with the air conditioner on, watching his favorite TV (or Lacrima Vision, whatever,) in his boxers. Outside his house, it began to rain.

"Huh, that's funny. I'm pretty sure the weather forecast said it was supposed to be clear all day." He puzzled over it for a moment, then shrugged, and turned back to the show.

The rain, instead of losing momentum as time went on, increased in strength with every passing minute that went by. Soon, what started off as a gentle drizzle, turned into a full strength monsoon.

 _Okay,_ Gray thought. _Now I'm sure something is up. What could poss-_

BAM!

Somewhere upstairs, a shutter slammed with the force of a bullet, interrupting his train of thought. Gray ran upstairs to close any other shutters that might be open, when he glanced out toward the north. In the distance, the eye of the storm was centered over a single house, seemingly undamaged while the other houses were sustaining heavy damage.

And in that house…

Where this storm was centered…

Lived the one person who could create a storm like this.

"Juvia." Gray whispered.

Suddenly, reality hit him with the force of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. He was supposed to take Juvia on a date… at the time his show started.

Over two hours ago.

"Oh my god… She's gonna kill me!" Gray cried, then dashed downstairs. (But not before closing all the windows.)

He threw on whatever clothes he could find, grabbed the nearest umbrella, and ran flat out.

With his heart beating a mile a minute, he dashed through the ankle deep puddles that seemed to be everywhere on this day. His umbrella refused to open, so he ditched it. Magic Mobiles swerved every which way to avoid him, the crazy dude running full tilt through the rain-saturated streets of Magnolia.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, Gray reached the eye of the storm.

 _Thunk thunk thunk._

"Uhmmm… Juvia? Hello? Anyone?" Gray called through the open window.

"G-g-gray sama?" Came a trembling reply. A small hand crawled around the drapery. It slowly pulled aside to reveal one large, tear-filled, dark blue eye.

Now Gray had two options. Lie, and say that something held him up, or confess, and apologize for forgetting.

He went with the second option.

"Look Juvia, I'm really sorry. I know I promised to take you out, but I got into my show and completely forgot. I'm really sorry and I'll make up for it,"

" Juvia thought that you were off somewhere with L-L-Lucy san. With Juvia's l-l-love r-r-rival. Juvia thought that you forgot about her and decided to go somewhere with someone better than Juvia…"

"Aww, c'mon Juvia. I would never do that. I know that you think I like Lucy, but really, I don't. I like you and I hope that one day, you can see that for yourself instead of people having to tell you that I like you and not Lucy, But yeah, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. So what do you want to do?"

"Will you do anything with Juvia?" Oh, crap. This could not end well.

"Yeah. I kind of owe it to you," No sooner had he finished his sentence, that Juvia jumped him.

"THANK YOU GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA LOVES YOU!"  
"Yeah, Juvia. I love you too. Juvia gave the biggest smile Gray had ever seen.

And overhead, the sky began to clear, and the sun shone through.

So yeah, folks. This is my first fic so please don't hate. But constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

But weird coincidence; when I finished up writing, I looked outside and guess what?

The sun was shining.

O-o

Until next time,

Phoenix80803

Do not fear the flames. For in it, is your chance of rebirth.


End file.
